1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a speech analysis apparatus, a speech analysis method and a computer program, and particularly relates to a speech analysis apparatus, a speech analysis method and a computer program suitable to be used when performing discrimination based on prosodic characteristics of input speech.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a speech recognition technology is widely used. The speech recognition technology in the related art is a technology of recognizing information concerning phonology (hereinafter, referred to as “phonological information”) in information included in speech. In the common speech recognition technology, information concerning prosody which is information other than the phonological information included in speech (hereinafter, referred to as “prosodic information”) is not always used positively.
However, there exist related arts using prosodic information, and for example, a technology in which prosodic information is used for properly determining a boundary position between basic blocks in a sentence is known (for example, refer to JP-A-04-66999 (Patent Document 1)).